1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to fuel cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells, which convert reactants (i.e. fuel and oxidant) into electricity and reaction products, are advantageous because they are not hampered by lengthy recharging cycles, as are rechargeable batteries, and are relatively small, lightweight and produce virtually no environmental emissions. Nevertheless, the inventor herein has determined that conventional fuel cells are susceptible to improvement. For example, the inventor herein has determined that it would be desirable to provide fuel cells that utilize the heat associated with the fuel cell reaction more efficiently than conventional fuel cells.